Resident Evil:We all go boom
by Inocent heart Demonic blood
Summary: Rain and her team are on a quest to get to the base of the hive and blow it up.For good.But what happens when Rain begans to have strange side effects from the bite she got?On top of that something went wrong with the bomb and it won't go off.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.Plus this is my first time writing in English so my spelling may be off.

"The Rain Of Terror"  
It all stated a couple of weeks ago. Rain was having strange "side effects" from that bite she had gotten from that crazy zombie chick.  
"Damnit!" She cursed as her eye sight was beginning to get all fuzzy again.This time however she felt as though it was getting worse.

"Hey,Rain what's wrong?" Zero asked his team mate."Argh...Z,it's my eyes.Their all fucked up again." She said as she tried to shoot her target but missed badly. "Ah shit!" Zero said as the bullet grazed his arm."Damnit Rain,give me the gun!" He yelled at his

team mate."Come on Rain,give me the fucking gun!" "No Z,I got this...look." She said as she pointed to the zombie with a hole right in the center of it's head."Bulls eye!" Rain yelled out in victory. "Alright team!" Topaz yelled as he run to the now opened steel door ahead.

"Rain..."Zero called back as he saw Rain just standing there looking off to the distance behind them.They had lost two com rads down there.  
Jake and Rain's own brother,Mist. "Rain listen,there gone.It's not your fault." She had felt guilty because she was the one who had to

kill them. "I know that Z...but I could have- "No Rain,you couldn't have.They were infected and you had to do your job.We all have to do our jobs."He cut her off knowing what she was going to say but didn't want to hear it for he also had lost someone down there.Jake and Zero

had been really close knowing that they both had been in the military.They both had someone to talk to when neither of them knew who was going to make it out alive."Hey guys, get your asses in gear before this door closes!" Topaz yelled at them waving his hand. "He's

right Z,let's get outta here." Rain said as she took off toward the steel door."Right!" Zero said as he took off to join up with the others.  
As soon as they got pass the door it closed."Wow that was close!" Topaz yelled in excitement. "Ya' got that right!" Zero said as he

slapped Topaz on the back. "Ow man!" Topaz hollered as it stung his back.Zero walked over to Rain who was siting with her knees drawn up to her chest with her head in her hands,rocking back and froth as her body shook with soft sobs. "Rain,you okay?" Zero

said as he hugged her in his big,strong arms. "Z...I'm...f-fine,j-just get of me." She said struggling to brake away from his suffocating bear hug."Aw,Rain don't cry." Topaz said as he began hugging her as well,letting out a few tears himself. "Guys c'mon now...I-I'm fine!"

She said easily trowing Topaz off her."Rain!" "What the hell is wrong with you!" Zero said as he loosened his grip on her."Yeah Rain,What was that for?"Topaz shot at her as he got back up.She looked up at Zero,noticing the worry in his deep brown eyes.Then he also looked

into her deep blue eyes,noticing something strange.She quickly turned her head."Rain look at me,just look at me!"Zero said shaking her violently."Hey, what's going on with you two over there?" Topaz asked as he heard the crack in Zero's normally strong voice."Z,i-is she alright?"

Topaz asked as he crawled over to them.Rain's eyes rolled back as she slumped in Zero's arm.She looked like a rag doll in his heavily muscled arms."Rain c'mon now!""Just stay with us okay,please!" He said as he shook her again."Topaz,get the anti-virus.She's not coming back like she did

with out it this time."Topaz lunged over to his backpack and puled the silver case out.It was up dated about two to four times a day with new data and codes."Uh Zero...I forgot the code." "You what?"Zero called back Rain now beginning to thrash around in his arms."C'mon computer boy,remember

the code or we both die."Zero said trying to pin Rain to the hard ground.She was a lot stronger than she looked."Uh I think I got it!"Topaz yelled out in relief."2-0-4-0-8-9-7...wait for it..."The container binged as it was unlocked."That's right come to papa!"He said loading the anti-virus in the 5 inch needle."Z you gotta hold her while I inject her with this stuff."He said getting ready to run as soon as he injected it."Yeah,tell me something I don't know."Zero said as he firmly pinned her between him and the floor."Here I go!"Topaz yelled out as he stuck the needle in her arm.Rain instantly began

to struggle trying to get away from the pain of the needle and 250 pounds of Zero's muscles."Ah...get off me,get off!"Rain screamed as her eyes resurfaced."Rain!"They both yelled in excitement as Rain seemed to be returning back to her old self."Z...please...your crushing me!"She said as he got of her, remembered how small she was."What the...hell was...that for?"Rain choked out,still gasping for air as she regained her posture."Sorry about that.You lost control again."Zero said stroking Rain's wet,black hair."No I'm sorry.I should have told you guys sooner.""No it's no body's fault.Now will you

two please stop flirting."Topaz called over from putting the case back in his bag."I'm not flirting with anybody!"Rain yelled as she turned around trying to hide the fact that she was blushing."Shut your mouth ya damned idiot!"Zero called out putting Topaz in a headlock."Okay,Okay,Okay!"He said struggling

to brake free from his grip."No,you earned it this time kid."Zero said giving Topaz a noogie."Will you two cut the crap!" Rain cut in checking her watch.  
"We only got less than an hour to find Alice,and after we find her, we gotta high tail it outta here before the bomb goes off and blows all of our asses up!"

"She's right."Zero said dropping Topaz to check his own watch."Damn right I'm right."She said picking up her gear and her gun and slung them on her back.She walked over to a motion sensor and smashed it to bits."Damnit Rain.Quit destroying my equipment!"Naphiro yelled in her ear piece."Shut it!"

She yelled back."No!"He yelled.His voice so loud that the others could hear him."If you don't pull it together now, I'll cut you from the mission!"Rain shuttered at the thought of being cut from yet another mission."Fine Naphiro,but could you please give us the fucking code to that door so we can get the hell up outta

here!"She yelled in her mic pounding the steel door."Watch your mouth!"He snapped at her."You know good damn well I can't do that."Argh...fine then.  
end transmission."Rain began to look over the key pad wondering if she should try her luck and punch in some random numbers."I know what your thinking and the answer is no."Zero said walking up to place his hand on her shoulder."It may have worked the last time but that was luck.""Luck." She said as the familiar numbers raced in her mind."1-2-9-0-5-7...and we're in."She said as the large door opened in front of them."How do you do that?"Topaz exclaimed.

That was the third time that had worked."And why are you here Topaz?"Zero chuckled out as he headed through the door."After you."Rain said looking at the confused look on her team mate's face.Through the door and into a small corridor with their guns pointing in all directions.It was extremely dark.The only light

the lights on the tip of their gun barrels.One poked Topaz in the side.He let out a small scream,thinking that someone was about to shoot him."Would you pipe down!"Zero scowled at him."Any loud noises could give us away.""Well could you please tell your girlfriend to stop trying to shoot me."Zero gave him a sharp look."Sometimes I wish I could shoot you."Rain said under her breathe thinking now one could hear her."What did you say?"Topaz shot back at her.  
"Quite!"Zero hushed them before a fight broke out.Plus he thought he heard something."What was that?"Rain whispered."So I'm guessing that you heard it too."

Zero whispered back."What is it?I don't hear anything."Topaz chimed in."C'mon,let's keep moving."Zero said still alert to any thing else."Yeah,let's just keep moving."Rain replied following his lead."You guys are beginning to creep me out."Topaz called ahead of him.They kept on walking and walking until the corridor

widen to a large room.Up ahead they heard a scream."That sounds like-""ALICE"Rain cut Topaz off as she ran towards the source of the scream."Move out."Zero yelled at his team mates.What they found was their worst nightmare.Well everyone except Rain of course.

Well how is my first chapter?Left you guys with a cliffy there didn't I.There will be more very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter. Blood and gore. Language.

"Witch way do we go?"

"Holy shit."Zero said as he saw how many zombies there were. There were at least 20 of those little bastards,maybe 30. "Wow!"Topaz exclaimed as he scanned the area. "looks like there are no

emergency exits,no opens for us to make a run for it,so I guess we gotta blow 'em up."He said as he checked his laptop. "I'm in the mood to blow someone's head up,but it's not the zombies."Rain said as

she looked over at Topaz's laptop screen."Hey,is that a doorway?"Zero asked as he grabbed the laptop away from Topaz."Hey that's mine!"Topaz yelled trying to get his laptop back from Zero. "Wait just a

damn minuet."Zero said hitting the back of Topaz's head. "You didn't answer my question."Zero pointed to a small hollow area on the screen."What's that?"Topaz asked his team mate. "I was asking

you,you're the one with the blueprints of this place."Zero said typing in some coordinates. "I hope you're not talking about this."Topaz said as he pulled a wet piece of paper from his pocket. "You

idiot!"Zero yelled as he opened the dripping paper reviling smeared words and what looked like a sketch of the inside of the Hive. "Let me see it Z,I wonder if theres anything that I can make out."Rain said as Zero handed her the now useless map. "Damnit Topaz!"Rain said as she balled the piece of

paper up and threw it at his head. "Well,I didn't know we were gonna get wet so I just put it in my pocket and well..."He trailed his sentence as he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Just forget about

it Rain,it couldn't help us anyway."Zero said as he handed Topaz his laptop back. "Uh guys,not...trying to bother you...but...could...you please...HELP ME OUT!"Alice shot at them pausing to kick or punch

a zombie in the head for that was the best way to re-kill them. "Oh,uh sorry about that Alice."Rain called out to her. "Well guys,looks like it's time to kick some zombie ass!"She said to her team as she

loaded her gun and charged at the nearest zombie,knocking it out with the gun shaft. "I couldn't have said it any better."Zero said as he also grabbed his gun of his back and aimed it at the head of a nearby

zombie. "Uh guys,theres just one "little" problem."Topaz said as he took out his small hand gun from the pouch on his thigh. "And what...is...that?"Zero called out as he blew the head off the zombie he was

aiming at. "How do we get out of here?"He said dodging another blow aimed at him. "RAIN!"Alice yelled her name out as zombies began to swarm all around her. "Guys,duty calls."Rain said as she

planted a face kick on the nearest zombie. "I think some one just lost a head."Zero said as a severed head rolled in front of his feet. "Now that's just sick."Topaz said as he reloaded his pistol. "But

still,how the hell are we supposed to get outta here?"Zero took a long time to answer. Even if he did answer Topaz wouldn't be able to hear him for he was out of ear shot. Seeing that the rest of his team

were fighting the zombies again,he decided that he to would join in. Even as Rain and Alice were

fighting they still found time to talk to each other,even joke around a bit. These two really enjoyed the heat of battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is the third chapter!!get ready for a little surprise.

"The Death Of A Friend"

"Hey Rain,how many have you killed so far?"Alice asked as she switched her small hand gun for her lucky AK47. It was lucky because it was the gun she had used in almost all of her missions and it

seemed as though she never missed with it. "About...15 or 19...take this!"Rain said as she hit a zombie over the head with her MP5. "As I was saying,about 15 or 19...make that 16 or 20." "I lost count."Alice

laughed at this because she had at least taken out about 24 or 27. "That ain't funny Alice!"Rain said as did a spinning kick on another zombie,landing it dead in his face. "I wonder what would happen if I did

that to you."Rain said as she ran to Alice's side. She looked down at Rain's face. It was pale and she had a sickly color. "Rain,you okay?" "Ugh...no...I think I'm gonna puke!"She said as she bent over

spewing about a pint of vomit. Then she dropped her gun as she collapsed. "Oh no you don't!"Alice yelled as she caught her before she hit her head. "ZERO!!" Alice screamed as she tried dis pertly to

keep Rain awake. "Come on,Rain no...stay with us!"Zero yelled at his team mate as Alice handed her to him. "Shit!"Zero said as Rain's eyes rolled back as she began to shake violently. "She's infected isn't

she." Alice said as she put her hand on her pistol. "Don't even think about it!" He said as he looked at her with anger that one of his team mates would even think about pulling a gun on his other team mate.

"GET DOWN!" Alice said as she took aim at a zombie flying over head. Zero had just ducked just in time. "You were saying?" Alice said as she put her gun pack in her holster. "Sorry."Zero said feeling a

bit stupid for thinking that she would pull a gun on her team mate,and Rain at that. "No prob,but about her?"She said looking at Rain who now was on the verge of having brain damage due to how long she

was having what appeared to be some sort of seizer. "Where's Naphiro?"Zero asked her. Alice shrugged her shoulders and checked her watch. "NAPHIRO!"she yelled his name out so loud that when

he heard her he jumped. "Rain is infected."She said. "So,shoot her."Naphiro said chuckling a bit to himself. "Not funny you bastard!"Alice yelled back at him. "I was just kidding."His voice was flat.

"How's the bomb coming along?" Alice asked as she heard sparks in the back ground. "Still trying to get this piece of crap ticking." He said as he dropped a screw driver. "It looks as though the coveter is

jammed or something for it's not detonating like it should."He said as he shocked himself on accident. "Just don't go blow us up."Alice said as her ear piece buzzed with static. "Don't worry about

that."Naphiro said regaining himself."If I can't get this thing to convert electricity northing's gonna blow up but my pride."He said jokingly. Alice glanced over at Rain's frame for it suddenly went limp.

"C'mon baby,just hold on for a bit longer 'till we can get the anti-virus okay."She said in a motherly tone as she placed her hand on Rain's forehead. "God Z,she's burning up!" "I know,should we try to

bring her fever down?"Zero asked as he stroked Rain's drenched hair away from her face. "No,sweating is good,maybe she'll sweat the virus out."Alice said,a glint of hopefulness in her voice. "I

hope so."Zero said as he pulled out a loaded syringe with the fake anti-virus from the silver case in Topaz's bag. "Naphiro please tell me you got that thing up and ticking by now,please." Alice said

shaking her head."No Alice and would you please stop trying to rush me!"He said a little aggravated that Alice kept bugging him. Rain's breathing speed up as Zero stuck the 5 inch needle in her arm.

"Topaz,get over here and stop fooling around!"Zero yelled at him for poking a dead zombie in the head with the end of his gun. "Sorry Z."Topaz apologized as he slung his gun over his back and walked

over to where the rest of his team were. "How is she?"Topaz asked them as he saw Rain's pale face and rapid rise and fall of her chest due to breathing so hard. "We don't know Topaz,I gave her some of

the anti-virus, too bad it was the last of it."He said throwing the now empty syringe at the wall in frustration. "She'll be fine,trust me."Alice said as she sat down beside Rain,Zero and Topaz. "I know

her better than any of you,she'll make it."Alice said as she began to study her face .It was still pale and sweaty and had that same sickly complexion to it. Her beautiful eyes that shine so bright with

happiness and joy,were now closed tightly in pain as she tried to fight off the killing infection that was killing about a million people in the world as they spoke. Just as a hot tear rolled down Her cheek,Rain

let out a inhuman scream. "Oh god,what's happening to her!?"Topaz yelped as he jumped back away from Rain who was thrashing around and screaming like some wild animal. "Hold her down Z!"Alice

yelled as she also Jumped back. "I'm...trying too...she's so effen' strong!"He said as he placed between him and the floor. Rain pounding with her small fist against his chest. To Zero it felt as though only a

child was hitting him for he was protected by his bullet proof vest and his flight jacket. "Shouldn't we keep her quiet?"Topaz asked as he calmed down only slightly. Alice slid over to the struggling two and

cradled Rain's head in her hands and began talking to her softly. As a mother would do for an upset child. That's just how Alice always felt around Rain. Even though some time she didn't like that she felt

like she was about 38 instead of only 27,Rain being about 20 or 23 herself. She still felt that way around her. That was something that only Rain could do to her. Nobody else had that effect and

probably nobody else ever will. "Rain baby please,calm down."She said in a soothing voice. "It's alright honey,every ones fine,just relax please."Her efforts went in vain. Rain was still screaming at the

top of her lungs,mumbling the names of her brother and her team mates. She said Alice's and her brother's name more than anybody else's. "Z,where is Mist anyway?"She said preparing for the worst.

"He's gone Alice,he's gone."He said. His voice still flat even though he was using most of his strength to keep Rain pinned between him and the ground. Alice tried for a second time to silence Rain's ear

shattering screams. "Rain I'm sorry about Mist-"Zero cut her off before she could finish. "Don't! She still blames herself for what had to be done."Zero said telling Alice that it was not a good time to talk about Rain's brother at the moment. Naphiro could hear Rain's screaming all the way from the sector he

was in. "Alice what the the hell is going on over there!?"Alice had to ignore him. "Rain I'm sorry about this but you need to rest and that is FINAL!!"Alice was reaching to her left holster to pull out a

small hand held tranquilizer gun that Rain had given her when the y first had meet. She had given all of them one. Zero used his on the first day of their training together for he was scared that Rain was

going to kill him. She as a lot more ruthless back then than what she was now. He wore the empty shell around his neck as a reminder of how he would never under estimate her or any girl for that

matter again. Topaz had his in the dash board of his car. He told his friends that he was going to use it on a bear some day. Alice jabbed her in her left thigh. As soon as 4 ml. Went rushing in her leg she fell

silent. She did not how ever go into unconsciousness .The anti-virus was preventing that. Rain looked over to Alice with dazed eyes. "Rain...you alright?"She asked as her voice shook with fear.

"I'm...I'm,notcough dead yet."She said coughing from the way Zero had her pinned. Alice leaned over to kiss Rain on her forehead. She was still hot with a fever. "Z,you mind...I kinda don't like having

my ribs crushed by the likes of you."She said in a weak voice. "Alice is every thing's alright down

there,the screaming stopped?" Naphiro asked her through his ear piece. "Yeah computer boy,every thing's fine now."She said

with a grin. "Rain's back and that's all that mattes now."She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Rain I could kiss you!" Topaz yelled as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Alright computer boy,I'm

fine...you can let go now."Rain mumbled as she shoved him aside. "Why do you keep calling me computer boy?" Topaz and Naphiro asked to two girls at exactly the same moment. The two fell out

laughing knowing what the other one had said. "What's so funny?"Zero asked looking from Rain's face to Alice's to Rain's again. The two just laughed even harder. Alice and Rain had always called Topaz

and Naphiro "computer boy" because they we're the only ones who could get into a conversation with each other about a hard drive or some sort of micro chip and actually knew what the other was talking

about. "Naphiro,have you got that bomb going yet?"She said in her ear piece. "Uh uh."He said. "Wait I got it I got it!"He said shouting in his glory. "Naphiro got the bomb working guys,he got it

working!"Rain said as she checked her watch. "Oh no."Rain said looking like she had just seen a ghost. "What is it?"Every one asked at the same time as they too began to check their own watches and

the room fell silent. "We missed the dead-line."Topaz said at last. "I think we all know that by now."Zero said looking at Alice. Then they heard a loud scream. "NAPHIRO!!" Rain and Alice yelled

in their mics as soon Topaz and Zero could tell what was going on. Growls and snarls were heard before the screams and pleas of Naphiro died out and was replaced by more growls. "I think...we lost him..."Alice said in a low voice to her team. "No,I'm not losing any one else down here!" Rain yelled as she got up and tried to run to the part of the massive building that Naphiro was in. Zero pulled her back down as he saw her almost fall. "Sit down Rain,That's a order!"He said in a voice as cold as stone.

"Z,let me go!" "I'm not gonna let him be turned into one of those things!"She said fighting the grip that Zero had on her and the tears that were filling up in her eyes. "Sit Rain or I'll make you sit!" Zero said

reaching for his gun. "You wouldn't." Rain said thinking real hard on what might happen if she decided to go ageist orders. "Try me."Zero said cocking it back. "Argh...damn it!" Rain cursed at her

self for not being able to anything to help. "Rain...c'mon now,why can't you just let it go?!" Alice said grabbing her by her shoulder. "You want me to let go,that's it?" "You want me to let it go and just

pretend like this whole out brake never happened,uh is that it?!"Rain said through gritted teeth. "We have to complete our-" "Fuck the mission!" "Fuck this whole damned world!"She said as she stormed

of to a corner of the room. "Z,she didn't mean it!" Alice said as she saw Zero cock the trigger on his gun. "She's right." Zero dropped his gun on the ground in front of him and walked over to another

corner of the room. "Argh!!"Rain screamed as she kicked the steel door keeping them away from the other side where Naphiro had been. Alice looked over at Topaz who was staring in horror at what Rain

had just said. "Topaz you know she didn't mean it,don't you?"He kept quite. Ever one could hear Rain cussing in her own corner in Spanish. Only god knew what she was saying. Alice gripped head feeling

a migraine coming on. She didn't feel like saying anything at the moment for she felt as though no one would listen. She found her her own corner and laid down on her back and looked up at the dull gray

ceiling. "Ever one just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."She said aloud. "Yeah like I'm-" "Shut up Rain!" Alice said cutting her off from saying what ever it was that she was going to say.

Rain shut up and tried to go to sleep but couldn't until she apologized to Alice. Some time during the night she crawled over to Alice and asked her. "Are you up?" She asked in a whisper. "Yes."Alice

replied. "I'm sorry."Rain said as she laid beside her. "Yeah,me to." Alice said but Rain had already fallen asleep.


End file.
